A Girl and Her Dog
by lizzyclaire
Summary: A collection of fluff/drabble one-shots between Chelsea and Vaughn in which her dog is also involved.
1. Attention Distraction

**So, this is the first of multiple little one-shots between Chelsea and Vaughn, each one with her dog holding a pretty inportant part. So, I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Harvest Moon, don't now, probably never will. :(**

* * *

><p>I was trying my best to read the letter held in my hands. Really, I was. But I found it extremely difficult to concentrate on the piece of paper in my hands when, at my feet, my girlfriend was directing every single ounce of attention and love that she had at the small dog in her lap. I listened to her coo gentle words to the puppy, scratching him in his favorite spots, and then everywhere else as well, as I tried, once again, to focus on the words in front of me.<p>

Julia was currently on her honeymoon with Elliot, and had written to her best friend Chelsea three days after her departure, updating her on how things were, and telling her about some of the things that she was doing. What I was attempting to read however, was not that note. That note, was apparently for Chelsea's eyes only, though, it wasn't as if I was interested in reading the girl's gossip anyways. What I was reading, was a note meant for Mirabelle and me, telling us about where the pretty blond and her new husband were, a very little bit about what they were doing, and finally, when they were planning to come home. I had to admit, I was somewhat happy to hear from my younger cousin, though I was even happier that what I had heard had been very little, as many details were being left out.

After managing to read that whole second to last paragraph, my attention was once again snapped away from the stationary as the petite woman leaning against the side of the couch giggled. My head snapped down to the spot on the floor in-between my two legs to once again gaze at the farmer fawning over her canine companion. At the time, the animal was rubbing the top of its soft head against the underside of the girl's chest lovingly, as she quickly ran her hand back and forth against its side. That was when I decided that I had had enough.

Tossing the paper to the side without even bothering to read the ending, I placed my hands under the brunette's arms and raised her off of the floor and into my lap, her light blue eyes growing wide with surprise as I did so. The dog, having been had its master abruptly snatched away from it, yipped at me angrily, voicing its concerns. To solve the problem of the unwelcome noise, I pulled the black Stetson hat off of my head and placed it on the dog's, drawing its attention away from us and on to getting the thing off of its head.

"That wasn't very nice." The beautiful woman in my arms scolded me.

If this were any other situation, I would have simply shrugged, a small, guilty smile pulling at my lips. And Chelsea would have been okay with that. But this wasn't just any situation that we were in. "No, do you know what's not nice? What's not nice is making your boyfriend have to watch you give your dog more attention than you give him sometimes." I said, letting the jealousy that I had felt earlier for the simple animal show.

Chelsea's cheeks flushed a light pink, and her small white teeth showed as she lightly bit down on her bottom lip. From having watched her so much, I knew that it was a sure sign that she was feeling guilty. "I give you attention." She tried to defend herself.

I narrowed my eyes at her, even though what I really wanted to do was smile due to how adorable she looked. I slid her off of my lap and on to the spot next to me on the small couch, her back resting against the soft cushions. I leaned over the young woman, our faces only inches apart as I whispered in what I hoped was a seductive voice. "You must be giving me less than you think, because I feel extremely deprived of your attention right now." I watching her swallow, her sky colored eyes growing large once again. "And I'll tell you what; I'm not letting you leave my sight until I've gotten enough of you."

"Will you ever get enough of me?" She asked, the look in her eyes telling me that she was worried I would grow board of her, or something ridiculous like that.

"Never." I swore, before I leaned down the rest of the way so that our lips were touching, my arms on either side of the amazing person underneath me holding my weight, as to not hurt her small form.

When we finally broke apart, I could have sworn that I heard her breath, "Good." Before I once again claimed her lips, and relished in the joy of something that Chelsea's dog could never do.


	2. Midnight Terror Attack

**So, I would like to present you all with another chapter of A Girl and Her Dog (very creative title, don't you think?). I would like to thank floridapanther28 for reviewing and ****o––o for adding my story to their favorites before I begin. That really helped me know that the last chapter wasn't all that bad, as it was just a spur of the moment thing. Of course I also want to thank all of my readers as well, and assure you that I'll stop babbling now. **

**B.T.W. This is in Vaughn's point of view.**

* * *

><p>It took a lot to scare someone like me; some would even call it next to impossible. It just wasn't in my character type. I would have no trouble admitting though, that that night, I had been absolutely terrified.<p>

* * *

><p>I was woken up that night – or what some would like to call, early morning – by a sharp pain in my left hand. It jolted me awake almost instantly, purple eyes wide as I searched for the cause of my pain.<p>

It ended up being on the floor, where Chelsea's dog growled at me, bloodied teeth lightly sunken into my flesh. I turned to face what I expected to be the sleeping canine's owner, only to find her awake as well, baby blue eyes wide and brimming with tears.

"Chelsea!" I said, shocked. I quickly sat up, pulling my hand away from the dog's mouth in the process. I gathered the young farmer in my arms and cradled her there against my chest. "What's wrong?"

"Can't…*cough* Breathe." She said, while struggling to put enough air in her lungs to talk with.

It took me next to no time to process what she had said. Chelsea couldn't breathe. She couldn't _breathe_. I knew that she had been sick with bronchitis for the past week, but I never thought that it would escalate into something like _this_.

I felt panic starting to rise within me, but did my best to appear calm for Chelsea's sake. "Okay. Just stay calm. I'll be right back." I slid out of bed then, leaving my sick wife even though my gut told me not to, and headed for the kitchen.

I managed to trip over something only twice as I headed into the other room, my new personal best. With trembling hands, I filled a glass with some ice water, also grabbing the phone before I went back into the bedroom.

I handed the water to Chelsea and ordered her to drink it, running a hand through her silky brown hair as I used the other to dial Dr. Trent's number. She was clearly losing it, silent tears constantly streaming down her cheeks as the thought of death by suffocation refused to leave her thoughts. It was then that I was extremely grateful that it was so dark in the room, hopefully preventing her from noticing the hard time I was having pushing the buttons with my shaking fingers.

"Dr. Trent?" I spoke before he could even ask who was calling. I heard a grunt of conformation on the other line, probably all that he could manage at the time; the ungodly hour of three in the morning. "Chelsea can't breathe. What should I do?" I held the phone up to my ear in a death grip, anxious for his answer.

Something inside of him must have snapped, because he was suddenly in doctor mode again, all tiredness forgotten. "She needs to be calmed down, I can only imagine how panicked she is right now. Get her to drink some water as well. When she seems more stable get her to take a hot shower, or at least get her to breath in the steam. Gargling with some salt water should also help. When she can breathe again, get her to use the inhaler that I gave her, and continue to use it three times a day for the next week."

"Thank you doctor." I said, hoping I would remember all of the information that he had just given me. "Is there anything else that I can do?"

"Not that I can think of. If you need anything else, then please call me." I thanked him again before hanging up, placing the phone on the floor so that both of my hands would be free.

I held Chelsea to me again, stroking her hair and murmuring soothing words of comfort. I spent the next few minutes listening to her cough, sputter, and attempt to gasp for breath, only to be cut off before anything helpful could be done. Listening to her eventually paid off, when I heard her choke out a few stray, unfinished words. "Don-, wan- … t- die."

I put her words together in my head, and it didn't take long at all for me to know what she meant. _I don't want to die._

"Oh Chelsea. " I whispered, her words striking a pain deep in my heart; and I felt my voice waver on what I said next with all of the emotion that weighed it down. "I don't want you to die either, so I won't let you die. All you have to do is calm down. And I know that' sasking a lot of you, but pleas-. Please try."

A small fist clutched at my grey tee-shirt, as the girl in my arms continued to struggle for her life. I didn't bother to keep track of time as I waited to see what the outcome would be, because the agonizing minutes dragged on anyways, defeating the purpose. Slowly, very slowly, I listened as the girl I loves got back her ability to breathe again.

I felt some relief when her short, gasping breaths became somewhat stable, insuring that she would be okay as long as things didn't take a turn for the worse. I picked her up and carried her into the bathroom then, turning the shower onto scalding hot before I sat on the floor, her in my lap.

The room was soon filled with steam, helping her breathing to steady even more. Before long she had fallen asleep in my lap, though it wasn't as if I could blame her. Not only was it late, but the toll the whole ordeal must have taken on her body had to have been great. Even though I didn't let her do much in the first place when she was sick, I assured myself that Chelsea wouldn't be doing any work the next day.

Even though I was beginning to feel hot in the steamy room, I wouldn't have ever dreamed of moving. I was completely satisfied with just sitting there, watching the rise and fall of Chelsea's chest, knowing that her struggle for life was now over. I had no reason to be afraid anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaww. Isn't Vaughn so sweet when he's OOC? Good, cause that's the only way that I can write for him. :P<strong>

**Anyways, yes, this totally can happen to you if you have bronchitis. I would know, because it happened to me in the middle of the night as well when I had it in second grade. Too bad I didn't have Vaughn there to help me like Chelsea did, but I have to say that my mom was just as good.**

**So, I'll see all of y'all next chapter!**


End file.
